


新人歌手

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 國旻 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	新人歌手

靠身體上位的老江湖新人歌手旻 x 被勾引的演藝圈前輩國

...

“大勢新人朴智旻”

最近哪裡都聽得到這頭銜冠在那三個字之前，許多人停在印有他照片的廣告牆前搶著拍照，後頭一台黑色的車經過，從外頭看不見裡面的車窗裡，坐著因為某事累壞而呼呼大睡的人。

正如那大大的標題所述，朴智旻是方出道便有諸多前輩跟他合唱曲目，並在節目有意無意提起一定要支持的新人歌手。

誇張的待遇以及本身不差的唱功可想而知，迅速博得了各大媒體的眼球，不停報導有關他的消息，剛出道就獲得大成功的他也收穫許多粉絲，每半年一次的回歸也都特別大陣仗，合作名單一個比一個還厲害。

而這樣大紅大紫的另一面便是由於大字報廣告打得太大力，莫名其妙就會有傳言說朴智旻是潛規則上位，但好心的前輩們都一一出來幫他闢了謠。

「只是很照顧的一個後輩，我們之前就認識了。」

。

田柾國經過的休息室總是鬧哄哄。

田柾國從小就出道了，甚至那時候只有初中三年級的年紀，幾年的經驗累積，讓他在舞台上表現得游刃有餘又瀟灑，私底下更是認真努力，其正面形象收獲了來自四面八方的喜愛，儼然是個圈內偶像。

而這樣無敵形象的人也需要解決內急，田柾國上完洗手間路過新人休息室的時候，正巧碰見了剛打完歌朴智旻。

其實他沒有特別注意，只是稀里糊塗的被叫住。

「前輩好！」

一聲在眾多喧鬧中也顯得清亮稚嫩的聲音傳進耳裡，轉過頭是那個最近在話題中央的，時常看見卻沒什麼說上話的人。

然而晃進眼的不是什麼可愛的大眼睛，而是白花花的大片肌膚。

————打完歌的朴智旻已經換回了平日的休閒裝扮，鬆垮垮的綠毛衣一副搭不住肩要掉要掉的樣子；妝還沒完全卸，抹紅他勾人眼角的眼妝很是誘人，笑的時候把被過長衣袖蓋住的小手舉起，遮住嘴巴靦靦腆腆害害羞羞，說話甚至也像泡進奶裡的棉花糖一樣軟得化在心上。

實在是自己沒有經歷過的可愛，田柾國一瞬間懷疑自己揪起來的心是為什麼，它彷彿在搞混自己的性向。

以寡言少語樹立高冷形象的歌手田柾國，罕見的被開啟了話匣子，而且也是第一次，被對方提前結束了話題，留下沒有說完的後半段話。

朴智旻因為被經紀人催促，急急忙忙的跟他道別了起來，「前輩不好意思我可能得先走...！謝謝前輩願意聽我說話！辛苦了！」

都還來不及說再見，可愛的後輩就閃身消失在走道深處。

。

後來連番幾次都在後台巧遇，兩人幾乎是很快的熱絡起來————只要見面了就打招呼，有空了就聊天，在發現跟對方很合拍的當下，馬上就交換了聯絡方式。朴智旻也很會傳，剛拿到的第一天就傳一些可可愛愛的東西給田柾國，到深夜了也是相談甚歡。

而明星的生活沒什麼隱私，加上兩人的吸睛力著實能讓媒體賺取大量流量，很快便被報導出來兩人私交甚好，提供的照片也豐富，例如一起去咖啡廳、看午夜場電影、在表演場地附近逛街。

「儘管認識的時間不長，但能碰上這麼合心意的人也是一種緣分。」

雙方各自在採訪承認了這件事，朴智旻還說自己現在已經會到田柾國家裡頭玩，惹得粉絲羨慕的同時也幫他們瘋狂配對。

此時此刻正在美容的田柾國聽見電視上的朴智旻說了這麼一句，暗自覺得奇怪，拿起手機迅速打了個訊息，但又覺得是自己行程太忙會忘記事情，不是很肯定的傳了句：

「智旻我不記得有邀請你來家裡過欸....有嗎？」

。

其實朴智旻收到訊息的時候，行程老早就結束了。

他隨性的看了看手機，從喉嚨發出輕柔但狡猾得手的笑後，已讀了田柾國，假裝自己忙到沒辦法回覆。一直等到晚上時機成熟、該是對方心底正感到焦急的時候，便整理整理直奔田柾國的家。

時間正好，在田柾國還在因為朴智旻已讀不回而不知道提起手機第幾次時，門鈴響了。

他打開門，比自己矮了些的後輩的棕色腦袋在門前動了動。

「柾國前輩！」

朴智旻衝他燦爛一笑，突如其來的客人讓他頓了一下：「智旻？你怎麼知道我地址？」

「呵呵，我問前輩經紀人的啦！」說著，後輩鑽進他手臂的空隙進了門，笑得沒眼睛的樣子在家裡蹦蹦跳跳，「因為我說有東西要給前輩看，問了一下就告訴我了！」

「嗯....這樣也算被邀請來前輩家了吧？」彷彿在回應先前傳的訊息，朴智旻停下動作手托著下巴思考，但田柾國從自己進門後就沒坑過一聲，朴智旻安靜了一秒，便踏著光溜溜的腳靠近他。

像隻試探的貓咪，可憐兮兮的聳垂著無辜的眼睛，眨著眼小心翼翼的問道：「難道前輩不喜歡嗎...？」

田柾國猛然回神，一方面搖著頭，一方面看見不該看的東西似的移開視線。對一個同為男性的人，他不知道自己為什麼要臉紅，也不知道為什麼要因為朴智旻穿得這麼沒有防備，而為他感到危險。

見田柾國搖頭，朴智旻笑嘻嘻的上手抓住田柾國的手，「我們去房間吧！」

。

「智旻是洗香香過來的哦...前輩要不要聞聞看？」

。

田柾國關上門，剛剛還用軟呼呼小手拉著自己的人坐在床上，貌似因為床很軟而心情很好。

「智旻你剛才說有東西要給我看.....是什麼？」  
「嘻嘻，那前輩得先過來智旻這裡才行。」

田柾國回過頭，那人坐在床沿晃著腿，笑意蔓延在嘴上、臉上，他不覺對方促狹瞇起的雙眼奇怪，只是傻傻的走了過去。

「柾國前輩....」朴智旻的雙手繞上田柾國脖頸，將他往自己這邊帶，迫使對方兩手撐在他身側，把他們兩一起禁錮在一個手臂寬不到的小小空間內。

田柾國聽著朴智旻用令人心癢的氣音繾綣的喊著自己，僵直了身體不知道該怎麼做，瞪圓的眼睛沒一處可以安放，躲到哪都是朴智旻半露出的身體，以及淡淡的，漸漸攻佔掉理智的香味。

稍微那麼一瞥，他蜜桃色的雙唇就在眼前。

好近。

「智旻是洗香香過來的哦...前輩要不要聞聞看？」

連聲音都像是入口即化的棉花糖一樣甜到牙疼。

肩上打著的是朴智旻清涼的吐息，田柾國半闔著眼，低下了頭。田柾國不知道到底哪牌的沐浴乳是這種磨人的清純奶香茉莉花味，抱著朴智旻吸了一口就停不下來，甚至剛才在門前看見他袒露的胸口的時候都沒注意，朴智旻穿著第一次見面的那款寬鬆綠毛衣。

他能看見他圓潤的白色肩頭跟凹陷的鎖骨窩，那顆長在鎖骨的痣裝飾在整個人白嫩嫩的朴智旻身上，就跟純白的糯米糰不經意沾上餡兒一樣，骯髒又下流，引誘看見他的人們朝那裡咬一下、吻一口，甜得人欲罷不能難以停止，如嘗禁果般，犯罪的味道如此美好。

他吃疼的哼了一聲：「前輩..嗯...把智旻咬痛了要負責哦...」

「怎麼負責？」不明的欲望慾火攻心，語速不知不覺中加快，現在的田柾國只剩把朴智旻吃抹乾淨的想法。

「嗯...希望前輩在智旻下次回歸的時候幫幫智旻啦...」他扭了扭身子，田柾國有些慍怒的用手把蹭到自己胯間的他按住，而且他腦子一熱就都不會思考，連自己正在被上位也不知道，一心急著要下一步，語氣急躁：「就這樣？」

「嗯，就這樣！」朴智旻笑得軟萌萌，邊說邊把毛衣往下扯了扯，更大片的白嫩流氓似的闖進眼裡，光光滑滑可口美味，田柾國眼巴巴的吞了口口水。

「前輩現在已經可以好好享用了哦，沒有人會知道的......」

田柾國就那樣不知自己是理智的還是被迷魂的睡了朴智旻。不過因為是第一次，朴智旻便將就著他半引導的讓他熟悉手法。

田柾國雖然很雛，可是教一下就會。朴智旻坐在他身上自慰的時候，田柾國起初還會臉紅，但馬上會因為急切的慾望而把他翻過來猛插。

朴智旻仰著頭享受，跟處男一起的歡愛總是顯得青澀笨拙，但對方不知節制的頂撞總能搞得自己舒服至極。

。

又一次的出專，朴智旻和某位前輩的名字一起出現似乎已經是見怪不怪，但這次比較不同的是，合作的那位是熱度終究不減的創作跳舞全能型歌手田柾國，此消息一出即便見怪不怪，也仍然襲捲了整個版面。

飽足的享受了成功，朴智旻卻漸淡了田柾國。

從那之後兩人莫名的忙碌起來，聯絡也少，從以前朴智旻主動找，到現在變成田柾國就算主動找，朴智旻也只回在忙便消失無蹤。

田柾國認為是自己的問題才讓朴智旻對他不理不睬。他知道自己這樣真的太急躁，但或許是他做錯了呢？也許朴智旻的意思不是上床呢？

反正在他眼裡，朴智旻是無辜的。

理所當然全然忘卻教他失身的是朴智旻本人。

而且田柾國也想確定他對朴智旻到底怎麼一回事，他從來沒有對著一個男生，有著這麼不能控制的慾望————無奈對方一直沒給他回覆。

朴智旻幾乎冷淡了他一個月，田柾國心如死灰，就在他要放棄的時候接到通告，得知雙方要在一起錄節目，結果開始之後田柾國心更死了。

他們各自坐在彼此的對面根本沒辦法接觸，心靈很空虛的田柾國整場心不在焉，只好看著朴智旻笑得東倒西歪的靠在別人身上，一副要人疼的模樣。

渾渾噩噩的結束錄製，田柾國在沒什麼人會經過的樓梯間聽見應該是朴智旻，但被什麼悶住而不明顯的聲音。

「嗯...嗯唔....」淺淺的呻吟混著嘴唇親吻的水聲，親了似乎有一會兒，便聽見朴智旻軟著聲音說道：「之後還有行程....體力透支就不好了....」

「智旻真可愛...那事情我會先幫你搞定，下次見面就要給我報酬了，嗯？」  
「嗯，謝謝前輩....」

那人丟下一句令人無言的智旻真乖便走掉了，朴智旻呼呼呼的偷笑，想著才不會讓你得逞，抬頭便遇上眼神可怕的田柾國。

碰。

田柾國把人抓過來抵在牆上。

他當然知道他想問什麼，因為他今天就是故意出現在這裡的。

所以朴智旻沒有回答田柾國，而是轉移了話題。他摸著田柾國的身體，小手伸進沒扣好的襯衫裡：「哦...前輩的身材很好呢.....」

接著不停往下，路過田柾國傲人的胸肌、腹肌與人魚線，駕輕就熟的手法摸得人燥熱。朴智旻解開了田柾國皮帶及褲頭，拉下內褲，那裡是已經微翹起來的東西。

他摸上性器，描摹上頭的經脈，「看來這裡很需要我呢，智旻就幫前輩做最後一次吧？」

直到最後關頭，田柾國才想起之前偶然聽到的，關於他的傳聞。

傳言對於聽到的人是耳濡目染的，隱約的會被影響，可以說田柾國對朴智旻一開始的印象不是很好，認識之後他認為朴智旻只是不懂得界線而已，做為後輩他可愛的，傻傻的。

只是這一切都是裝的。

田柾國一時語塞。

「.....你.....果然....」

「對啊，我潛規則，但又怎麼樣，很舒服對吧？」朴智旻的口氣很不以為意，也沒給他講話的機會，自顧自的含了上去。

他的口腔窒熱，技術也好到嚇人。

他將田柾國整根含進又整根退出，小小的手一下把玩囊袋一下套弄性器，舌頭則靈巧逗著他的馬眼，沒幾下田柾國就無恥的射進他嘴裡。

朴智旻扯扯嘴角笑了笑，熟練的吞掉濃稠的液體，起身擦擦嘴，「很舒服對吧？只要舒服就好了，當作交換條件而言不差吧？」

他聳肩，完全若無其事。

朴智旻完事了就打算走，但被田柾國大力的捏住手腕不讓離開。正要喊痛的時候，田柾國便把人抱起，不容拒絕的往他的車跑去。

他在他懷裡胡亂掙扎，可是好像一點用都沒有，對田柾國來說就是小貓撓癢，朴智旻掙扎著掙扎著還是被塞進了後座。

他原本還想趁著紅燈逃下車，但現在是深夜，在路上沒什麼車的情況下，對方幾乎是一路開快車的把朴智旻載到家，一句話都沒說，氣壓低到他開始有些害怕。

朴智旻不記得自己是怎麼活著躺到床上的。

就算活著，也不會好過到哪。

田柾國將朴智旻甩到床上，一個勁兒的壓著人狂親。好在衣服早在玄關就都脫好，見床上那人安份不了便狠狠咬了他乳首一口，朴智旻一下就尖叫著疼出眼淚的要推開他，無奈被這麼一折騰力氣都沒了，而做出反抗的後果就是連最後防線的底褲都被扒掉。

再也囂張不起來的朴智旻怕得直喊不要，在田柾國提著碩大性器挺進的時候哭著叫了出來。

「不要...嗚....柾國前輩....」

田柾國拿著他剛才的話激他，「怎麼，舒服不就好了嗎？別這麼快喊不要啊智旻。」

提起他一邊的腿田柾國就開始頂弄，一點都不想管身下的人是痛還是舒服，他只想把他撞得只會抱著他的身體喊著他的名字。

「啊..不...啊啊.....！」

朴智旻在田柾國操弄下釋放了一次，射精後的身體使不上力，但田柾國沒有要停，持續變換著體位插他。

換上氣之前就又是一波更厲害的撞擊，朴智旻扯著嗓子聲音都要叫啞，大腦已經不清楚自己到底在哪裡，只好死攀著田柾國的肩，甚至用指甲狠狠抓他確認存在，不知偏向哪方面的生理眼淚越流越多，哭得抽抽噎噎。

「說啊，朴智旻，這樣子爽嗎？」田柾國咬牙切齒，又頂了一下。

其實朴智旻滿久沒有做愛了，在真的都忙於工作的情況下，身體有一個多月的空白期，他也是當養身體不在意，結果被田柾國這麼一搞，全身都敏感得不像話，嗷嗷叫得像失禁。

田柾國不就只跟自己做了那一次嗎，怎麼一下子就能讓自己這麼舒服這麼飄飄欲仙————

這麼他媽的爽。

朴智旻的手臂遮著自己眼睛，身下一陣一陣的撞擊讓他的聲音都在顫抖，來不及嚥下的口水沿著嘴側流下來。

「爽...好爽...太爽了...」

田柾國冷笑，更猛的幹他，朴智旻從一開始的嘶叫轉為嬌媚的吟聲，翻紅的穴肉被對方帶進又帶出，快感滅頂，朴智旻簡直喜歡得無法言語，肚子也被田柾國的精射得鼓起，像懷孕一樣，中出的精液和淫水也濕了床單一片。

兩人肉色的裸體也因此留下痕跡，不管是交合處，還是身體的每一處，就算是全部亂成一團也不知懈怠。

。

不知道持續多久的性愛，身體已經麻木，但朴智旻的屁股還是夾著田柾國要浪要開心。

見狀，田柾國扇了他屁股一巴掌。應該要是很痛的事情，朴智旻卻吟出淫蕩又欲求不滿的聲音。

「要是這麼喜歡，以後我們乾脆直接合作吧？」

「反正粉絲們也急著把我們送作堆，不如你就在這裡，天天被我操逼操個爽。」


End file.
